Cinderella
by Skates16
Summary: London is always bossing her around and always getting her into trouble. Mr Mosby then make Maddie work late on Saturday and she has to miss the Tipton Ball, but can her fairy godmother help her get there on time to meet her Prince Charming?COMPLETE
1. Work, work, work

**Hi, I'm back:D lol, starting a new story, but I think this one is like really good, but y'all be the judge. Yeah, it's a Cinderella story and I'll explain who fits what character and its based off the Disney movie, as I only know that version (and if the original is the same, then yay!) Ok, so Cinderella is Maddie.**

**Evil Step sister: London (even though they're not related, she still treats her like the evil step sisters treated Cinderella).**

**Evil Step Mom: Mr Mosby (yeah, he's a guy and not her mother, but he gives her work, just like the evil step-mother)**

**Fairy Godmother: Carrie(always kind to her)**

**Prince Charming: one of her old boyfriends (including Trevor and Jason) or Zack????? You guess, but I know who it is:D And Maddie is 18, twins 15.**

**Chapter 1: Work, work, work**

Maddie Fitzpatrick sighed as she opened up the Candy Counter early on Saturday morning. Mr Mosby made her work extra early for reason unbeknown to her. She hated it when he did this to her, but she didn't hate him. He was nice, but could be scary sometime. Maddie picked up a stack of 'Teen Trend Magazine' and started to place some on the counter, while putting the rest next to it. She then took her position behind the counter and waited for early guests to arrive.

The first person to enter the lobby was London. Maddie sighed. She didn't hate London, I mean she was her best friend, but with the Tipton Ball that night and everything, she was dumping so much work on Maddie. Worst of all, London never said thank you or asked foe her help. She didn't pay either.

"Maddie, I need you to help me pick out a dress for tonight." London said. Maddie shook her head. "Sorry London, I have work to do. I need this money really badly."

London frowned. "But I could always lend you money again. What's it for this time?" London asked. Maddie quickly shook her head, remembering what had happened last time. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm saving up enough money to help pay for my first year at Harvard if I don't get the scholarship."

London shook her head and came behind the counter and put the closed sign up. "Come on Maddie." She said and dragged her out of the hotel. Maddie sighed and saw Mr Mosby glaring at her from the front desk. Maddie gulped; hopefully she would still have a job when she got back.

Trevor walked into the Tipton, looking for Maddie. He remembered that she worked as the candy counter girl, but saw that it was closed. 'Maybe she doesn't work on Saturdays.' He thought. Trevor shrugged and walked up to the front desk to check into the hotel, he could wait until the ball to surprise Maddie.

As Trevor was talking to Mr Mosby, Lance came in also looking for the blond girl. Seeing her not in her usual place, he just shrugged and went back to the pool, passing Chuck who was pushing a cart full of food for the ball. He looked over to the counter and sighed when he didn't see Maddie standing there.

Jason then walked in through the front doors. He was wearing a disguise for two reasons,

1. So London didn't recognise him, and

2. So Maddie wouldn't recognise him, yet.

But she wasn't standing behind the counter, so he left to go back to his hotel. By now, Zack and Cody were in the lobby. Both boys were heading to the skate park to meet up with some of their friends. Zack was a bit upset when he didn't see Maddie; he really needed to ask her something.

"Come on Zack, she'll be here later." Cody said impatiently. Zack shrugged and followed his brother out of the Tipton.

"London! A little help?!" Maddie said as she barely made it through the revolving doors. London didn't hear her, so she just kept right on walking to the lift. Maddie sighed and tried to follow, with little success as bag kept falling out of her arms.

"Maddie, please tell me London is not making you work like a dog again." Esteban said, helping Maddie with London's stuff into the lift. "No Esteban, I'm just helping her out this once."

Mr Mosby passed by and managed to stop the lift from closing just in time. "Glad to see you Maddie. I need to speak with you, urgently." He said. Maddie nodded and dropped London's things and ran out the lift. "Hey, Maddie! You can't-" London said, but was cut off from the lift doors closing.

"Is it about skipping my whole morning shift?" Maddie asked as she followed Mr Mosby into the staff room. He nodded. "I'm afraid if you want that money so badly, you're going to have to miss the ball tonight and do some cleaning in our guest's rooms. It's not like Muriel is going to do it anytime soon."

Maddie sighed. She was really looking forward to going to the ball, it was going to be fun. But going to Harvard was more important to her, so she would have to make sacrifices. "Ok, I'll do it." She said. Mr Mosby smiled. "Good. I'm sorry that I have to do this to you, but it's the only way I can help you."

Maddie nodded. "I understand." She said and went back to the Candy counter where she found a nice surprise. A bouquet of roses lay on her desk along with a note.

_Dearest Maddie,_

_I've known you for some time now and I really like you a lot. Please go to the Tipton Ball tonight so we can meet and talk this through. _

_Love from,_

_Your Prince Charming_

Maddie frowned. 'Now who could leave me a not like this?' She thought. 'Zack!' Maddie saw Esteban walking past and waved him to the counter. "Did you see who put this note on my counter?" She asked. Esteban nodded.

"It was me; it came in the mail for you so I put it here for you." He said and ran off. Maddie sighed. 'So, maybe it isn't Zack.' Maddie thought and felt her heart drop. Sure, she is developing a small crush on him, but that's all it was ever going to be. She hoped.

"Hey Maddie!" Said a familiar voice. She looked up from the letter and her heart started beating faster. "Trevor!" She said, moving to the other side of the counter to hug him. She then saw Jason enter the hotel and walk towards her as she pulled away from the hug.

"Hey Jason." Maddie said. She then saw Chuck and Lance come to join in on what was happening. 'Ok, wait. Trevor, Jason, Chuck and Lance are all past boyfriends, could one of them be my Prince Charming?' she thought. But there was no time for this, she wasn't going to the Ball. Maddie sighed and shooed the boys away from the counter. Maddie picked up a rose and twirled it between her fingers while she thought up a plan to get herself into the ball.

**Hope y'all like. I know that in all Cinderella stories, we all know who the prince is, but to make this story more exciting, you have to guess! Lol, review and if I get good reviews and over 5, chapter 2 will be up tomorrow! Yay!**


	2. Your Fairy Godmother

**Thanks to: Lennie1984, Miss-Frenchie, Secret Identity, StaRKLighT and charmed4eva112! Y'all are awesome! Ok, so some of you said you want Prince Charming to be Zack, well I'm not gonna tell you if you're right or wrong, you have to just read and find out! Lol, I'm evil, aren't I?**

**Chapter 2: Your Fairy Godmother**

"Maddie! Maddie!" London screamed as she ran out the lift and straight to the candy counter. Maddie looked up and sighed. "I need you to take this dress to the dry cleaners for me." London said, throwing the pink dress onto the counter and running away. Maddie sighed and closed the counter. She shift was almost over anyway.

Just as Maddie left, Zack entered the lobby. "Where is she?" He said, looking at the Candy Counter. He sighed and spotted Jason coming in the Tipton. Zack started to get angry, he remembered that guy perfectly. 'Let's just hope he isn't here for Maddie.' He thought. Cody then came running through the Tipton entrance, earning a "No running in the lobby!" from Mr Mosby.

"Zack, I have a date for the Ball tonight!" He said. "Really? Who?" Zack asked, surprised that his brother managed to get a date before him. "You know that new girl in our class?" He asked. Zack nodded. "Yeah, it's her! So, who's going with you?"

Zack sighed. "I was hoping to ask Maddie, but whenever I try to speak with her, she's never around!" He said. Cody patted his brother on the back. "Don't worry, maybe you can phone Agnes and find out if she will go with you."

Zack cringed just by thinking of asking the annoying girl. "I thought she liked you." He said. Cody shrugged. "I have no idea, but I'm going up to the suite to get ready and you better come too." He said and the twins went back upstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie came back 2 hours later with the dress London asked for. By the time she had dropped it off in the heiress's suite, she was 5 minutes late for her shift.

"I know Mr Mosby, I'm really sorry." Maddie said. Mr Mosby nodded. "Just, don't let it happen again. Now, just for tonight I want you to clean some of the suites 23rd floor. Ok, I'll go easy on you, just clean the Martin's suite." He said, handing her Muriel's cleaning bucket, while said person was sleeping on the sofa in the lobby.

Maddie took the bucket and headed up to the Martin's suite. When she got in there, it was all quiet. Maddie guessed that the twins were either in the rooms or downstairs at the ball. She could hear the shower running and knew it must be Carrie.

Maddie started by cleaning the kitchen. She was surprised to see that it was fairly clean, thanks to Cody and sometimes Carrie. But there were a few places that needed scrubbing, so Maddie took out a sponge and cleaner and went straight to work. She was working for about 15 minutes when Carries finally came out the shower wearing her latest dress for her shows, a red maroon dress that stopped just above her knees.

Maddie hadn't noticed that she was being watched until Carrie cleared her throat. Maddie spun around and let out a small sigh. "Hey Carrie."

"Hey Maddie, aren't you supposed to be downstairs at the ball?" She asked. Maddie sat down on a chair and sighed. "I wish, but London dragged me off for half the morning and Mr Mosby was really angry at me, so if I want to money for the hours I missed, I have to work now. And I'm supposed to meet this 'Prince Charming' at the ball." She said.

Carrie looked at her watch. "How many rooms are you cleaning?" She asked.

"Just your suite." Maddie said. Carrie smiled. "Well, let's get you ready! We need to fix your hair, put some make up on and find you a dress!" Carrie said, dragging Maddie into the bathroom. "No, really, you don't have to!" Maddie said, but it was too late. Carrie was going to make Maddie look beautiful for her 'Prince Charming' no matter what!

10 minuets later, they emerged from the bathroom, Maddie's hair done up in a bun with bits of hair sticking out and her makeup done perfectly. All that was left was a dress and matching shoes.

"Ok, which dress do you like?" Carrie asked, pulling a stack out of an suitcase. "Why do you keep them in there?" Maddie asked. Carrie picked up a pink one and handed it to Maddie. "I don't have a cupboard, so I have to keep them in there. Wow, I never knew I still had this." Carrie said, pulling a white dress out form the pile. She handed it to Maddie who went straight to the bathroom to try it on.

When she came out, she looked fabulous. The dress went all the way down to the ground and flared out, it was a strapless dress and had blue studded fake diamonds at the hem of the dress and at the top.

"You look fantastic!" Carrie said and shoed Maddie what she looked like. Maddie agreed with her, she looked beautiful, better than what she did on her prom night! Maddie turned to Carrie and hugged her. "Thanks Carrie, you're like my fairy godmother or something."

Carrie smiled. "Thanks honey. Now, we'd better go, don't want to be late!" and together they rushed out the door, but then Maddie realised she didn't have shoes on! "Not to worry, and you need a mask as well." Carrie said and ran back into the suite. She came out minutes later with white high heel strap sandals and a white mask with silver glitter all over it.

"You better put that on, you only take them off until midnight, but I guess you'll have to be back here by then." Carrie said as they waited for the elevator. Maddie frowned. "Why?"

"Because Mr Mosby will wonder where you are by that time, I don't want you to get fired." Carrie said as they entered the lift. Maddie nodded and took out her cell phone, setting the alarm to go off at midnight.

Soon, both of them entered the ballroom, where there were people all in masks. Maddie felt nervous now, she couldn't recognise anyone in the crowd. She made her way over to the food table where she was hoping to find Zack, but he wasn't there. At least, she thought so. She poured herself some punch and made her way to one end of the room. She sighed, how was her Prince Charming going to find her now?

"Hey Maddie!"

**Ending sucks big time! Haha, sorry about that, I had to end it like that to keep you guessing. Plus, I didn't want to go into too much detail about the ball, that's in the next chapter! So, the faster you review, the sooner you will find out who Prince Charming is. But be warned, not everything is as it seems! ((laughs evilly and then starts a coughing fit.)) haha, lol:D**


	3. Your My Prince Charming?

**Expect the unexpected! That's a saying that is going around my school and strangely enough, it fits this story! Enough said, read! And I own nothing, except the plot!**

**Chapter 3: You're my Prince Charming?**

Maddie turned around, expecting to see who she was looking for, but saw that it was only Cody. He had taken off his mask.

"Oh, hi Cody." Maddie said, surprised that he actually recognised her. Cody smiled at her. "I was wondering if you've seen Zack, I've been looking for him all night." Cody said. Maddie shook her head. "Sorry Cody."

Maddie walked away from the punch table and to the other side of the ball room. She looked at all the people dancing and sighed. She couldn't find any one she knew. She couldn't even find London! But chances were that she wasn't there yet.

Maddie then felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to look at the person. He was wearing a mask and she couldn't see his face, yet she knew that he was one of her friends.

"Maddie?" He asked. She nodded, trying to figure out who the voice went with. She grew frustrated when she couldn't pin-point one person. The guy smiled at her. "I'm your prince charming."

Maddie's mouth dropped open. She tried to get a look at his hair colour, but the room was too dark and his mask seemed to cover it up as well. Maddie came to one conclusion; it was Zack, Trevor or Jason.

'Please let it be Zack.' She thought and looked into his eyes. Blue. 'Great, that just concludes that it could still be any of those three.'

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Maddie nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. A slow song started playing. Maddie placed both hands on his shoulder and he placed his hands around her waist.

Something inside her told her it wasn't Zack, there was something about him that was just so different to him. As the song was ending, Maddie knew what it was. This guy wasn't a good dancer. At least, he didn't seem to be dancing like Zack.

When the song ended, her 'Prince Charming led her outside the ballroom and into the lobby. Maddie just wanted to go home, she wanted Zack! 'Wait, since when did I develop this crush on him?' She thought. A picture of Zack giving her a boyish grin made her smile. Yes, she had fallen for him and bad.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked Prince Charming. Maddie shook her head, she didn't want to be around this guy anymore. The other guys smile faded, but he took his mask off to reveal Trevor.

"You never knew it was me?" He asked, hurt by this fact. Maddie nodded. She didn't feel to great then, Trevor was a great friend but she didn't want to be more.

Just then the clock struck midnight and Maddie saw Mr Mosby leaving his office. Maddie's eyes went wide and ran to the lift, Trevor following her. "Maddie, don't you love me any more?" He asked while Maddie was trying to shush him.

"Uh, not in the way that you seem to love me. Trevor, you're like a brother to me and a close guy friend. Yeah when we first met, I had this major crush on you but there is someone else." Maddie said and the lift opened behind her. She was about to turn and get in when Trevor took her hand and pulled her into a quick kiss.

----

Zack was at the party and he was looking for Maddie. But unfortunately, he couldn't find her. There were too many blondes in the room. Zack sighed and left and went up to the roof of the Tipton with his guitar. Lately he had been singing songs by himself.

Most of them would explain his feelings for Maddie. Like the one he sang tonight.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop  


_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

Zack sighed and put his guitar away. He decided to go back down to the party and look for Maddie. He took the lift and when it opened on the lobby floor he was in for a surprise. There was Maddie, kissing Trevor.

**Tahdah! So now y'all know that it's a Zack/Maddie pairing! The song is 'Just So You Know' by Jesse McCartney and I added it in 'cause it kinda does fit how Zack feels for Maddie. Plus to use up space! Why? 'Cause,**

**a) I don't want to go on to the next part just yet; I need a whole chapter just for that!**

**b) I'm too tired to actually think of what else I could've added into this chapter.**

**There you go. Review and please be nice, even though all my reviews have been nice so far!**


	4. Midnight Rampage

**Next chapter! Yay! Just to let you know, from now on it's Cinderella with my twist! (Laughs evilly), but don't worry, it's a Maddie/Zack story, so she will end up with him, eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my twists in the plot.**

**Chapter 4: Midnight Rampage**

Just as quickly as Trevor kissed her, Maddie just as quickly slapped him. She hadn't noticed that the lift had opened up or that the guy she was looking for had caught her kissing Trevor. Maddie was so upset with herself (and Trevor) that she ran to the stairs and ran all the way up them.

"Maddie, wait!" Trevor called after her. Mr Mosby heard this and frowned. He followed both of them to the stairs.

Zack was sitting on the floor of the lift. He hadn't seen or heard Maddie slap Trevor. He was heartbroken, yet again, all because she had a boyfriend.

'Everyone is right, it's just a stupid crush and it won't go any where.' Zack thought. He got up and walked back to the ball. On the way there he noticed a bracelet lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked at the charms on it. There was a teddy bear, an ice skating shoe, a heart and an 'M'.

Zack smiled and pocketed the bracelet, he would find out who it belonged to later.

--

Maddie made it to the Martin's suite before Trevor could catch her. She slammed the door and leaned against it. She then heard a soft knock at the door. Maddie froze but relaxed when she heard Carrie's voice.

"Sorry." Maddie muttered as she opened the door for Carrie and Cody.

"It's fine sweetie. How was your night?" Carrie asked. Maddie then broke down into tears. Carried hugged her and told Cody to leave the room.

"Maddie, what happened?" Carrie asked as she lead Maddie to the bathroom to clear off the makeup that was running.

And Maddie told her everything that happened and the kiss. Carrie listened and nodded, dabbing off the running mascara. Maddie cried her last tears and got changed out of the dress.

"Carrie, is it ok that maybe I stay here for the night? I can sleep on the floor, it's no problem." Maddie said. Carries nodded, but gave her the pull out bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Maddie asked. Carrie just smiled. "I have to go out again and won't be back until late. I'll survive with a few cushions on the floor. Now you need some rest." She said. Maddie nodded and climbed into the bed.

"Good night Carrie" Maddie murmured. Carrie smiled and turned the lights out.

"Night Maddie." She said and left. Just as she entered the lift, she remembered her other son hadn't come back from the ball.

--

Zack spent the whole evening looking for the girl who lost her bracelet. He went up to every girl he saw and asked them if it belonged to them. So far, no one had ever seen that bracelet before or knew who it belonged to. Zack sighed and sat down in an empty chair.

The ballroom was empty now and Zack couldn't find the girl. 'Hopefully she will still be in the Tipton tomorrow so I can give it back to her.' He thought as he made his way up to his suite.

He opened the door and didn't realise it was Maddie sleeping on the pull out couch. Zack slowly walked towards his bedroom door but tripped over the couch. 'Uh, I'll just spend the night here.' Zack thought and slowly drifted off into lala land.

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to leave you guys in suspense if I did do that. I could've kept the extra bit for this chapter, but I decided to pull it out and use it as a beginning for the next chapter. Now, if you want to know what's going to happen with Maddie and Zack now, press that little 'Go' button and give me a review, even if it just says 'Great story' or whatever.**


	5. An Awkward Awakening

**Next chapter! Thanks to all of those who reviewed in the last chapter!**

**Chapter 5: An Awkward Awakening**

Cody was the first one up the next morning. He knew his mother hadn't come back last night and by the looks of Zack's bed, neither did he. But Cody didn't get enough time to worry about his twin brother.

As he left his room, he noticed that the pull out bed from the couch was out and saw two bodies sleeping. What he saw shocked him, but soon he found the whole thing hilarious. Obviously the two of them didn't know the awkward situation they had gotten themselves into.

Maddie and Zack were both sleeping on the couch, but Zack was hugging Maddie and both of them had smiles on their faces. Cody then went back into his room and took out his new camera phone. The opportunity to have something against both of them was just too great for him to handle!

Cody took about 5 different pictures and snuck out the suite. He didn't want to disturb the two of them and he wanted to show London the photos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie was the first one to wake up. She felt something holding her tight across her waist and she looked behind her to see Zack's sleeping face. Of course, it's quiet scary to wake up and see your crushes face. Well, to Maddie Fitzpatrick it is. So, she screamed.

Zack awoke with a start and saw that he was still holding Maddie. 'Wait, I'm holding Maddie?' He thought and soon it dawned on him what had happened. He screamed too.

"Zack, what is going on here?" Maddie said and tried to get off the bed. Zack was also trying to get off and soon the sheets got tangled on both their legs and they fell back on the bed.

"I don't know Maddie; you tell me why you were sleeping here. By the way, do you happen to know where my mom is?" Zack asked as he untangled himself and got off the bed. Maddie did the same and shook her head.

"All she told me was that she was going to be back late." She said and quickly ran off to the bathroom with her clothes. 'Thank goodness it's Sunday today. Maybe Mr Mosby will let me off today?' Maddie thought as she started the shower.

Zack heard the shower go off so he decided to go get changed in his bedroom. He wasn't surprised to see that Cody had left; he was always an early riser. Zack quickly got dressed and left his room. Maddie was still in the shower so Zack decided to wait for her. He had no idea what that downstairs, Cody was thinking up a way to finaly bring them together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody is not a heartless person, so he did not show the pictures to London, but he kept them so he could blackmail Zack later. Hey, he always does it to him! No, Cody was looking at the photos and saw how happy the two looked. He had to get them together no matter what.

So, Cody roped in Esteban to help him. "But little blonde person, Maddie does not like your twin and I thought he had gotten over his little crush?" Esteban was confused now.

"Yeah, so did everyone else, but I have a feeling that both of them like each other now. Are you game?"

"Ooh, I like games! What kind of game are we going to play?"

"Oh, it's a matchmaking game." Cody said. Just then Arwin came running into the lobby and tripped over the carpet and knocked into Esteban. "Oops, sorry." Arwin said and he put on a goofy grin. Cody helped Esteban up and looked at Arwin suspiciously.

Arwin saw this and tried to stop grinning, but he couldn't. "What is it Arwin?" Cody asked. Arwin put on a serious face. "Nothing." And he ran off back to his office.

"What is wrong with him?" Esteban asked. Cody shrugged. "Ok, here's the plan…."

As Cody and Esteban tried to come up with a 'plan', Maddie and Zack came down in the lift. They didn't say anything to each other and both went their separate ways, Maddie to find Mr Mosby and Zack to the skate park.

"Mr Mosby!" Maddie called out. "No shouting in the lobby!" The manager scolded her as he came out of the staff lounge. "Maddie, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could have today off?" 

Mosby sighed. "Well, you can have an hour off but be back at the candy counter. You don't have to clean tonight as you have school tomorrow."

Maddie hugged Mr Mosby and ran out of the lobby just as London entered. She looked around for Maddie but saw her no where.

"Mosby, have you seen Maddie? I need her to carry some more shopping bags for me." London said. Mosby shook his head, he really didn't like the fact that London was using Maddie for her own personal gains. London sighed but spotted Cody and Esteban.

"Hey, you two! Would you like to carry some bags for me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie went straight home and changed into a different uniform for work. Maddie was busy taking off the jewellery off that she wore last night and realised that her favourite bracelet was missing. It was a charm bracelet that she had gotten for her birthday from her family. It had a teddy bear charm, an ice skating shoe charm and a letter 'M' charm on it.

'I must've lost it at the ball or in the Martin's suite!' Maddie thought. Maddie sat down by her window and sighed. If she lost it at the ball, then she would never see it again. She only hoped that she did indeed lose it in the Martin's suite.

**Man, I'm always cutting my chapters short! Anyways, now Cody and Esteban are devising a plan to bring them together, but guess who's gonna get in the way? Lots of people! Now review. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed since chapter 1, 5 of them have been mentioned before but here's all of you! Lovinpeterpan, I read not write, koral, Sinshana, Secret Identity, charmed4eva112, StaRKLighT, Miss-Frenchie and Lennie1984. Now the rest of you, please review:D Thanks!**


	6. The Bracelet

**Chapter 6: The Bracelet**

Zack sat down on a bench in the park. He wasn't in the mood for skating. Right now he wanted to think about what had happened that morning and find the girl who lost her bracelet.

Zack had it in his hand and he was turning it over, studying each charm. He stopped at the 'M' and frowned. Just then, Janice and Jessica came up behind him.

"Hi Zack." They said together and Zack jumped up. He was not expecting to be disturbed. "Oh, hey Janice and Jessica." He said and sat back down. The twin girls looked at each other and sat on either side of Zack.

"What's the matter?" Jessica asked. Janice spotted the bracelet in Zack's hands. "Ooh, who's the lucky girl?" She asked. Zack sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't feel like talking right now."

But they didn't give up. "Zack, what is the matter? We can tell something is bothering you, can't we Janice?" Jessica looked at her twin who nodded. "If its trouble with your latest girlfriend, I'm sure we can help you." Janice added.

'Maybe they could help me. Maybe they would know who owns this bracelet.' Zack thought. He looked at Jessica. "Have you seen this bracelet before?" Jessica took it out his hands and examined it. She shook her head and passed it to Janice.

"Yes, I have seen it somewhere. I can't remember exactly, but I think maybe one of the workers at the Tipton maybe?" She said. Jessica's eyes got brighter. "Ooh, I know who you are talking about. The candy counter girl. Her name is Maddie isn't it?"

Zack took the bracelet away from Janice and then everything made sense. He had seen Maddie wearing the bracelet when he caught her kissing Trevor. It must've fallen off when she ran off.

Zack jumped up from where he sat which startled the twin girls. "Thanks for your help!" Zack said to them and got on his skateboard and made his way back to the Tipton. Jessica took out her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello Cody, its Jessica. We've just spoken to Zack and he's on his way back to the Tipton. He has Maddie's bracelet, but how did you know he had it?"

On the other end, Cody laughed. "I have my ways. Thanks for your help girls."

"Any time Cody." Jessica said and hung up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie ran through the Tipton's front doors and ran straight to the ballroom. 'Where could it be?' She thought and started searching the ground. She got down on her hands and knees and searched in every corner that there was but no luck.

'It must've fallen off in the Martin's suite.' She thought and ran out of the ballroom and to the lifts. On the way she ran into Esteban. "Oh, sorry Maddie." He said. "It's ok, but do you happen to know where Cody is?" Maddie asked, hoping he was in the suite so she could get in. Esteban nodded and Maddie ran into the open lift.

23 floors later, Maddie was knocking on the Martin's suite. Cody opened it for her and grinned. "Hello Maddie, what brings you here?" He asked. But Maddie didn't answer him; she walked in and started searching around the couch.

"Where is it?" She said in frustration. Cody sat down on the couch and watched her. "What are you looking for?" Maddie stood up and sat down next to him. "I'm looking for my-"

But she never finished her sentence as the door opened and in came running Zack hands was her bracelet. "Zack! You found it!" Maddie cried and ran up and hugged him. Zack hugged her back but she quickly stopped and took a step backwards, remembering that morning.

"Here, I found it last night." Zack said and dropped it in her hands. He walked towards his room and shut the door behind him. Maddie looked at Cody who had his face in his hands.

"What is wrong Cody?" Maddie asked. Cody looked up and smiled. "Nothing. I have to go and meet Bob! Bye!" He said and ran out of the suite. Maddie looked at the twin's room. Maddie sighed and entered.

Zack was lying on his bed with his guitar next to him. Maddie sat down on Cody's bed and watched him but Zack didn't move. Maddie was the first one to speak. "Zack, what is wrong?"

Now Zack sat up and looked into her eyes. "You tell me. Maddie, I'm tired of waiting for you. I was going to tell you that at the ball last night but I guess you had other plans with that Trevor guy." Zack said.

Maddie remembered the kiss. She hadn't seen Zack at all. How could he have known about it? Unless, he was in the lift. She remembered it opening as they were kissing. "Zack, I didn't want to kiss Trevor last night and he was the one who kissed me."

But Zack didn't want to listen. "Just leave Maddie. I'm finally over you." Maddie felt tears roll down her cheeks. She got up and ran out of the room, out of the suite and out of the Tipton.

Zack mentally kicked himself when he saw Maddie start to cry. 'Why did you say that? You know you love, always have and always will.' He thought. Then Zack decided that he was going to make it up to Maddie and show her that he still cared.

**Short chapter, so sorry. I know it might not seem it, but I'm slowly drawing this story to a close, maybe 3 chapters left. Why? I've got so many stories going on and I want to post another Suite Life one which I have finally finished. So look out for that, but I'll tell you when I post it. Review, please and thank you.**


	7. I'm Sorry

**Chapter7: I'm Sorry**

Cody, Esteban, Carrie, Mosby and Arwin all saw Maddie run out of the elevator and out of the front doors. They all saw her crying and Mr Mosby couldn't bring himself to yell 'No running in the lobby!'

Cody turned to Esteban and sighed. "I guess my plan backfired. I shouldn't have meddled." Cody said and sat down on the couch. Carrie heard what Cody said and walked up to him. "What did you do Cody?"

Cody looked up at his mom. "I'm not sure what went wrong! All I was trying to do was bring Maddie and Zack together, but now I've hurt Maddie." Cody put his head in his hands. Just then the lift opened up and out stormed Zack, skateboard in his hand.

"Where do you think you are going?" Carrie asked him. Zack looked at her and held up his skateboard. "Back to the skate park." He said. No one stopped him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie ran as far as she could, which was pretty far. She finally stopped and found herself at the skate park that Zack and Cody always went to. She made her way to an empty bench and sat down. She watched all the other teenagers skate on the half pipe, showing off their moves.

'Why did he reject me?' Maddie thought as she watched the one guy do a 360. Not that impressive, she's seen Zack do better. 'I guess this is what he felt like all those time you rejected him.'

Just then she heard another skateboard come up behind her. Maddie didn't move until the owner of the skateboard stopped in front of her. Maddie looked up to see Zack. "What are you doing here?" Maddie said.

Zack frowned. "I skate here." Maddie mouthed 'Oh' and looked back down. Zack sat next to her. They sat in silence for awhile until Zack spoke. "I'm sorry for hurting you Maddie."

Maddie looked at Zack and smiled. "Zack, don't you get it? I don't love Trevor! That's what I was trying to tell you back there. Zack, I love you."

This took Zack by surprise and he looked at Maddie. "You love me? Are you sure?" He said. Maddie nodded and then kissed him quickly on the cheek. Zack grinned and then moved towards Maddie and kissed her on the lips. Maddie kissed him back but after awhile she broke away from it.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Zack said and grabbed Maddie's hand, with his skateboard in his other free hand. He took her to the back of the skate park where there was a small open grass area. Maddie looked up at the sky, it was getting dark and she could see some of the stars.

"It's beautiful." Maddie said. Zack pulled her closer to her. "This is one of my many secret spots. Cody knows about this place." Zack said. Maddie smiled and then shivered, it was getting cold.

"I'll walk you home." Zack said, not wanting her to get sick. Maddie nodded and they both started walking to Maddie's house, holding hands. They walked slowly, savouring this moment that both of them had been waiting for for a long time.

But it didn't last long enough, soon they arrived at Maddie's house and she went inside. "Good night Zack." Maddie said and gave him a quick kiss before closing the door. Zack smiled and got onto his skateboard.

He got to the Tipton late and his mother was pacing the lobby. "Zack!" She said and ran up to him. "Can't breath!" Zack said and Carrie let go of her son. "Sorry honey, I was just worried about you. Are you and Maddie ok?" She asked. Zack just nodded and walked towards the lift, smiling like a love struck teen.

**I know, it's short and because of that I'm extending it to two more chapters which will be longer. Is that ok? I'll see if I can do that. **


	8. Happily Ever After

**Actually, this is the last chapter of the story. I know, this was short, but all future stories will be longer. **

**Chapter 8: Happily ever after**

"Zack, where have you been? Mom sent me to the skate park and you weren't there!" Cody said. Zack just nodded and made his way to their room. 'What's up with him?' Cody thought. The door opened then and Carey came in.

"Oh, you're still up. Do you have any idea what happened between Maddie and Zack?" She asked. Cody shrugged and went into his room. Zack was lying on his bed and smiling up at the ceiling. Cody sat down on his bed and waited for an explanation from his twin brother.

"Well?" He said after a while. Zack looked at Cody. "What?"

Cody sighed. "What is wrong with you? Why was Maddie upset, what did you do?" Zack looked surprised. "What do you mean?" Cody sighed. "When I left you two to talk, what happened? Because a few minutes later, Maddie came down into the lobby crying!"

"Oh that. Nothing to worry about, Maddie and I have sorted it out." He said and lay back in his bed. Now Cody is the smartest in their grade, but he couldn't figure out if perhaps that Maddie and Zack were together or they were just friends again. "Zack, could you be a little more specific?"

But it was too late, Zack was fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Maddie!" London said. Maddie just nodded at her and smiled. "Morning London." She said and looked over to the lift as it opened. To her disappointment, it was only Cody.

London frowned. "Maddie, are you ok?" She asked. Maddie looked back at her. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

London shrugged. "You just look different. Anyway, I'm going shopping and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" She asked. Maddie quickly shook her head.

"No, going shopping with you is code word for carrying all your bags. Not this time London."

London sighed and looked around the hotel. She saw Cody and her face brightened. "Hey Cody, do you want to go shopping with me?" She called out and rushed over to him. Maddie shook her head and started organising the magazines on the counter.

"Hey sweet thang." Zack said as he came out the lift. Maddie looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Zack."

"I was wondering if maybe I could take you for lunch during your break." He said. Maddie smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure." She said. Zack smiled back and moved around the counter and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye, I'll see you in an hour at the Tipton restaurant!" He said and ran off to one of the restaurants in the Tipton.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Patrick, please? I'll go down on my hands and knees!" Zack said. Patrick started to worry at this and gave up. "Fine, I'll see what I can do, but it will cost you extra." He said. Zack dug in his pockets and produced $20. He handed it to Patrick.

"Ok, well your table should be ready now and I don't see anyone your age to be your so called 'date'" Patrick said. He spotted Maddie but took no notice of it and went back to his post. Zack smiled at Maddie as she approached him.

"So, did you manage to get a table?" She asked. Zack took her hand and led her to a table that was outside. "Yeah, I managed to get Patrick to help me."

"But I thought he was scared of you?" Maddie said as she took her seat. Zack then took his seat. "Oh, he is."

Then Patrick came back with the menus. "Oh, so you are dating the candy girl?" he said. Maddie rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but we still don't have your favourite gum." She said. Patrick then stormed off and the two had to try not to laugh.

"Ok, so what do you want?" Maddie asked as she opened the menu. Zack smiled mischievously at her. "You." He said. Maddie put down her menu to see his face. "Oh very funny, but you aren't getting anything. First we have to see how this date goes."

Zack sighed and picked up his menu. They both found something to eat and ordered it when Patrick came back. "It's like all my lest favourite people are getting together." He muttered as he walked off to the kitchen. Maddie laughed at this and looked at Zack.

"So, let's talk." She said. Zack nodded and they started to talk about all the things that they knew the other liked. After awhile their food came and they ate it. Once they were finished, Zack walked back with Maddie to the counter.

"That was one of the best dates I've been on." Maddie said and gave Zack a kiss on the cheek. As she moved away, Zack captured her lips with his. Maddie responded instantly and they stood in the middle of the lobby, kissing. Neither heard Mr Mosby as he passed briefly and said, 'No kissing in the lobby.' But he stopped and turned around when he realised that it was Zack and Maddie kissing.

Then Cody and London came back from their shopping expedition. London stopped right in front of the revolving doors and smiled at the happy couple. Cody saw them briefly, but then had to shout at London to move out the way so he could bring in the bags he was carrying.

Carey also saw the two kissing. Everyone in the lobby stopped what they were doing and watched them. Maddie and Zack, sensing they were being watched, broke apart and blushed as they noticed everyone staring at them.

Maddie looked at Zack who smiled and kissed her again. And this time, Maddie didn't care what the others thought. She was happy being with Zack.

**-Sob- It's finished! Yes! Hope you liked this ending. Sorry that I didn't make it two chapters for you guys! Anyways, this will not be the last story that I write about Zack and Maddie. I have another one lined up that I will post when it's finished, which will be soon. Here's the summary of it so watch out for it! It's kind AU.**

Summary: The 18th centaury. Girls got married by the age of 15 to a man of their parent's choice. But 15 year old Maddie Fitzpatrick has to work at the local inn to pay for her family to buy food and clothing. But what shall happen when a tall blonde boy walks into the inn one day and Maddie falls in love? Only problem, does he love her and would her parents ever accept him?

**There you go! Thanks to all you guys and you should hear form me soon!**


End file.
